


I Can't Keep My Eyes Off You

by SifaShep



Series: The Pirate and the Inquisitor [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andronikos's thoughts on his wedding day to Crizri</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Keep My Eyes Off You

He’d vowed to himself that he would never find himself in this kind of situation. Vulnerable, open, unarmored, and without his favorite pair of blasters, dammit.

But he’d put himself here completely of his own free will.

After all, who else would be standing here, with an Imperial archaeologist, a Deshade and a Kaleesh Sith as groomsmen? Who else would be smiling at a Togruta bridesmaid as she swept past him? Who else would be staring at a beautiful Twi’lek Sith dressed in an emerald green gown?

She walked up the aisle to the delight of the crowd. Like a gentleman, he offered his arm to her and she took it.

“I can’t take my eyes off you,” he whispered.

She smiled. “And I, you.”


End file.
